Forever Yours
by Mrs. H Potter
Summary: When Klaus finds out that Isadora left, he also finds out something about someone he thought that he could trust. Klaus goes after Issy and tries to stop her from leaving. Klaus's point of veiw. Oneshot. Reposted.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sun shining through my window. I looked over next to me and saw Fiona sleeping calmly. I got up and walked to the door. Sunny was probably up making breakfast already. I opened the door and followed the smell of coffee through the living room into the kitchen. I saw Violet sitting at the table looking pale next to Quigley whose head was in his hands. I looked on the table and noticed letters addressed to all of us. Violet's and Quigley's were open.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Isadora left. She left letters in front of our doors. I don't think she's coming back." I stared at Violet my face became pale. I picked up my letter and started to read it. I dropped it to the ground once I was done and fell into a chair. I could barley breath I was in so much shock. She left because of me. I wonder if Violet and Quigley knew. I was just about to ask them when Duncan and Kate came in.

"Good morning!" Kate said cheerfully poring herself a cup of coffee.

"Where's Sunny shouldn't she be getting ready for school?" Duncan asked. I think he noticed our faces but then he realized something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"Isadora left," Quigley pulled his head up from his hands. I think he wanted to be the one to tell Duncan. Duncan looked shocked he picked up his letter off of the table. He tore open the envelope and started to read it. I stopped paying attention to them because I was concerned with what Isadora wrote. How could I be so blind? I used to like Isadora too until Fiona came back. But I looked at the hell that Fiona put my siblings and me in. I was only with Fiona for the past year. I had noticed that Isadora never dated. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at Fiona. I couldn't deal with this right now. I walked away and ran upstairs. I went into the library and sat down in my favorite chair. I always felt comfortable in the library. What was I supposed to do? I forgave Fiona and have been dating her for the past year. But I also have feelings for Isadora. I mean I always have but neither one of us said anything. I don't think I realized that she liked me too. It's like the saying, "You never really miss something until you don't have it any more." I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Fiona.

"I read the letter. It's a good thing she left. If she hadn't she probably would've taken those pills." She said to me sitting down next to me.

"Pills?"

"Yeah I saw her go into the medicine cabinet and take out a bottle of pills. I kinda assumed that she was going to kill herself. But then I saw her packing her stuff. Oh well she's gone now. I was thinking that when we get married and have kids we could turn her room into a playroom for the kids." I just stared at her.

"You knew she was going to try and kill herself and you didn't tell anyone?"

"Yeah so, she's gone. Who cares?" I couldn't believe I was hearing this.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Why Klaus?"

"Because of you, Isadora is a person and my friend you knew she was going to try and kill herself or leave and you did nothing."

"Who cares you didn't even know that she liked you. And nobody would have cared if she wasn't here."

"News Flash! She is gone! And everybody does care. Everyone but you! Get the hell out and don't come back!" Fiona stared at me and then got up. She walked toward the door. She turned her head and looked back at me.

"I knew she liked you, she keeps a nice little journal it's very interesting. I knew she was planning on killing herself and I didn't care because I knew one word from her mouth and you would go running to her so I don't care that she left or about your stupid family. Any of them could die and I wouldn't care I only came back for you. I see that, that was a mistake on my part." She walked out and slammed the door. I just stared. How could I have been so stupid? I wanted to smash my head against the wall for not knowing. But something occurred to me in her journal she might have written where she went. I ran out of the library and to Isadora's room. After entering her room I realized that she probably would have taken her journal with her. I sat down at her desk and looked at it. There were papers filled with poetry and I saw the bottle of pills. My stomach was tied in knots. I looked at the picture next to the pills. I remembered the day that we took the picture we had a picnic in the park. We took turns asking questions to one another. Isadora's question was: If you could live anywhere besides California where would you live. I remember I said in a library and she said New York. NEW YORK! That's where she is! I rushed out of her room and down stairs.

"Klaus! Where are you going?" I heard Violet yell to me.

"I know where she is!" I yelled back to her. I put my sneakers on at the door and grabbed my keys. I was still in my pajamas but I didn't care. I pulled out my cell phone and tried to call her but I got her voice mail. I hung up and called information. I got the number of the Airport.

"Hello."

"Hi can you tell me when the next plane to New York leaves?"

"In one hour."

"Thank You." I hung up the phone I would make it there in a half hour. I hope that she is still there, if not I'm going to New York. I drove to the airport as fast as I possibly could without going over the speed limit. Looking up I saw a sign that read New York. I rushed toward it and through the door. I saw a few people waiting I saw a girl about 23 sitting with her head in her hands. I rushed over. She looked up at me and I could see her tear stained face.

"Klaus?"

"Issy, you can't go!"

"I have to didn't you read the letter?"

"Fiona is not with me anymore. She told me she had been reading your journal and she knew you were going to try and kill yourself and she knew you were leaving. She never told anyone. I couldn't believe this and then she said that they could all die and she wouldn't care. I told her to get the hell out and she left." Isadora stared at me. I took my hand and brushed away her tears. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. I lifted up her chin and placed my lips firmly against hers. She kissed me back and wrapped he arms around me. We pulled apart and she hugged me tight like she never wanted to let me go. I held on tight and whispered in her ear, "I'm foever yours."


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey! I'm just puttting this here so it can be reposted. Thank you reviewers! **


End file.
